In performing collision repairs or vehicle damage diagnosis reporting, automotive service facilities use measurement systems to measure spatial characteristics of a vehicle body or frame, and determine whether such measured characteristics meet specification requirements. Generally, these measurement systems, through the use of various types of detection techniques, establish three-dimensional positions of a set of points of interest on a vehicle body and determine if there is any deviation from specification data corresponding to the vehicle under test. If such deviation exceeds a pre-specified percentage or value, additional procedures, such as frame straightening, need to be performed to correct the deviations.
For example, Blackhawk® Shark, a computerized measuring system made by Snap-on Incorporated, utilizes ultrasound technologies to determine spatial characteristics of a vehicle frame. Ultrasound emitters are attached to various pre-specified points on a vehicle. A calibrated array of high frequency microphones located in a sensor beam is provided to receive probe signals sent by the emitters. From detection of transmission times, positions of the emitters are found. A console computer computes spatial characteristics of the vehicle frame or body according to the received ultrasound signals. Details for using ultrasound signals to measure spatial characteristics of a vehicle frame are described in, for example, European Patent No. EP 0598809 B1, entitled “VEHICLE SHAPE DETERMINATION SYSTEM,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Other types of measurement systems use laser or light emitters, instead of ultrasound, to determine spatial characteristics of a vehicle frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,917, entitled “MEASUREMENT DEVICE PRIMARILY FOR USE WITH VEHICLES,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,250, entitled “DEVIATION MEASUREMENT SYSTEM,” describe examples of using light or laser emitters installed at pre-defined locations of a vehicle to determine spatial characteristics of a vehicle frame based on the light or laser signals received by one or more sensors. The entire disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,115,917 and 4,811,250 are incorporated herein by reference. Still another type of measurement systems determine spatial characteristics of a vehicle frame or body by using one or more cameras to capture images of targets attached to pre-defined points on a vehicle. Relative positions between the cameras are known. Spatial characteristics of the pre-defined points and the vehicle frame are determined based on the captured images of the targets and the known relative positions of the cameras.
In the types of measurement systems described above, pre-defined points or locations where emitters or targets should be attached are specified for each vehicle. It is critical that emitters or targets are correctly installed at or affixed to the pre-defined points or locations on the vehicle such that a meaningful comparison may be made between the specification data and the measured spatial characteristics of the vehicle under test. However, vehicles needing collision repairs often are seriously disfigured or deformed and a correct identification of the pre-defined points is difficult without proper guidance or reference images. In the past, conventional collision repair systems or measurement systems identify those points of interest by displaying static line art graphics with pre-defined points identified. FIG. 1 shows a line art graphic for a vehicle frame identifying various predefined points. This type of line art graphics, while helpful, lacks important details that are critical to vehicle survey and damage identifications. Furthermore, line art graphics are less intuitive and harder to relate to the vehicle under repair, especially when the vehicle is severely damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for effective guidance to a technician in performing a process for measurement process. There is also a need for highly accurate and realistic visual representations identifying the locations of pre-defined points on each vehicle.
This disclosure describes embodiments of vehicle measurement systems that provide realistic and highly useful visual guidance and information identifying predefined points that are critical to the performance of a measurement procedure. Different formats of depictions or images of a vehicle under test may be presented to a user based on a user selection. Multiple depictions or images may be displayed at the same time, depending on a user's preference, to assist the performance of the measurement procedure.
According to one embodiment, an exemplary vehicle measurement system includes a data storage device configured to store vehicle data for a plurality of vehicles, and a user interface configured to receive a user input identifying a vehicle under test. The vehicle data corresponding to each respective vehicle includes an image of the vehicle and information of predefined points on the vehicle to which emitters or targets should be attached for performing a vehicle measurement procedure. A data processor which, upon execution of instructions stored in the data storage device, controls the system to retrieve vehicle data corresponding to the vehicle under test from the data storage device; and display the image of the vehicle under test on the display with the predefined points on the vehicle identified. The vehicle data may include a video image of the vehicle or a photograph of the vehicle. A selection may be provided allowing a user to magnify a portion of the displayed image or zoom in the displayed image. The system may further includes a plurality of sensors configured to sense signals emitted by the emitters or images of the targets attached to the predefined points of the vehicle. The system determines determine spatial characteristics of the vehicle under test based on the sensed signals or target images from the sensors.
In one aspect, the vehicle data may include a line art graphic of the vehicle, and the data processor, upon execution of the instructions stored in the data storage device, further controls the system to concurrently display the image of the vehicle and the line art graphic of the vehicle on the display. The image of the vehicle and the line art graphic may be displayed in an overlay manner. The system may further provide an opacity selection allowing a user to select a manner that the overlay image and line art graphic should be displayed; and display the overlay image and line art graphic according to the opacity selection made by the user through the user interface. In another aspect, the vehicle data include at least two line art graphics showing different degrees of details of the vehicle. According to still another aspect, a first portion of the vehicle is displayed as the image of the vehicle and a second portion of the vehicle is displayed as the line art graphic. The system may provide a selection allowing a user to select the desirable first portion and the desirable second portion of the vehicle; and display the vehicle according to the election made by the user through the user interface.
It is understood that systems and methods described herein may be implemented using one or more computer systems and/or appropriate software. It is also understood that embodiments, steps and/or features described herein can be performed, utilized, implemented and/or practiced either individually or in combination with one or more other steps, embodiments and/or features.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the present disclosure. The embodiments shown and described provide an illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present disclosure. The disclosure is capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope thereof. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive. The advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.